forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollyon (mission)
“''All the lands are washed with Viking looters. Our own Legions war against one another. And now, the Emperor's Champion knocks at my door, with an army. This will be a day for wolves.”'' Apollyon is the final mission of the Samurai Story Campaign. The Samurai have marched to the fortress of the Blackstone Legion on the path made clear by the Iron Legion. With revenge as the goal, The Orochi begins the hunt for Apollyon. This mission has nine Observables and 5 Breakables. Events Of A cutscene will play in which Apollyon fights off Samurai of The Dawn Empire, who have been reported to have breached the second gate. She then gets a report that the Iron Legion is now outside the fortress walls, ready to put an end to the Blackstone Legion. She goes over to a balcony where she sees her army fighting the Iron Legion, and her attention immediately switches to Holden Cross beside a catapult, signalling to launch it as an Iron Legion knight lights the catapult. Apollyon and her knights evade the incoming flaming boulder directed at their tower as it plummets into the thick stone wall. Apollyon then commands her knights to fight the Samurai while she fends off the Iron Legion. The mission will begin deep within the Blackstone Fortress and with the objective of disabling 2 catapults. Head through the arch right in front of you where you will find yourself in a cross-section between 2 catapults, each on one side of a huge staircase on the battlement. On the right side there will be an archer, a Lawbringer and 2 soldiers. On the left hand side, there will be a Warden and 2 more soldiers. Each catapult is disabled with an interactive icon. Once you’ve disabled the catapults, head back down and lead your army into the citadel. Do so by following Okuma. Once you’ve reached a large chamber filled with enemies, burn down the reinforcement’s doors by using the fire arrow pickups in the room while at the same time fighting soldiers, Captains, Conquerors, Wardens, Lawbringers and Shield Captains. If there are any enemies remaining even after you’ve burned down the doors, kill them. Go over to Okuma, who will grab a board of wood and lay it over a fire he’s standing beside, laying passage for a way deep into the castle. Follow him up a flight of stairs, then make your way to the tower through a winding path. Fight any enemy that stands in your path till you reach a metal gate that Okuma begins opening to let you through after a knight on the other side closes it. While he’s opening the gate, buy him time to open it by fighting a Conqueror, a Peacekeeper, a Warden and some soldiers. When he eventually lifts the gate up enough to let you through, run to the gate and under it as he closes it back down, telling you to go. Continue your path up the tower, fighting a Lawbringer, a Peacekeeper and a Conqueror in the meantime, until you reach a room in which Apollyon is slaying Iron Legion knights. She will acknowledge your presence, but you will order her to surrender. She refuses to do so, thus a final battle commences. As you’re fighting the first stage of the Apollyon boss fight, she is joined by a Warden and a Peacekeeper, making it slightly harder to beat her. When you’ve dispatched the 2 warriors and reduced Apollyon to 2/3 of her health, she will knock you to the floor and run out. You will get up and quickly escape the burning collapsing room and head up a flight of stairs, find Apollyon and begin the second part of the final battle. Apollyon doesn’t have any backup this time, so it will be easier to fight her there. Once you’ve lowered her health even more, the both of you will reach a balcony where the last part of the battle begins. The hazards here are falling pieces of debris that you will need to avoid. Once you’ve finally defeated Apollyon, she will collapse to the floor and gloat about her victory as down below, a new age of war commences between all of the factions. Shortly after, she says that all she wants is for everyone to realize who they are before dying. One more cutscene will play here. Some time after the fall of the Blackstone Legion, Ayu, Holden and Stigandr meet up in secrecy to discuss peace and what it will take to fight for it. Transcript Camera opens up to Apollyon walking through her castle. Apollyon: '''Reinforcements! Do not lose this courtyard! '''Knight 1: ''(approaching Apollyon) The Samurai have breached the second gate! ''Apollyon and her knights look forward, noticing invaders of her castle coming toward her. Knight 2: 'Here they come! ''A fight between Apollyon and her knights and Samurai of the Dawn Empire ensues. Apollyon parries an Orochi aside, stabs a Nobushi in the side, blocks the attack of an Orochi, knocks over the Nobushi and grabs the Orochi, lifting him high enough for her to drive her sword through him. Apollyon throws the corpse aside. A Conqueror walks up to her. '''Conqueror: '''Master, Iron Legion. Outside our walls. ''Apollyon and her knights go over to a nearby balcony. From up high, Apollyon oversees the ongoing war. Her attention pans over to a catapult outside the walls of The Blackstone Fortress. '' '''Apollyon: ''(noticing Holden Cross)'' There you are. And what are you doing, Holden? A knight goes up to the catapult’s boulder with a torch, igniting the rock. With a wave of the arm, Holden signals the catapult to fire. The fiery rock is hurled into the reaches of the fortress, toward Apollyon. Apollyon: (watching the flaming boulder) ''At last. ''(turns around) ''Move! ''Apollyon walks over to the door of the balcony as the fiery boulder collides with the tower, knocking down 2 knights accompanying Apollyon. They slowly climb to their feet. Apollyon: 'Hold the Samurai. I’ll deal with the Iron Legion. ''Apollyon walks off for the final stand. '''The Orochi: ''(voiceover) The fortress of The Blackstone Legion. Cut to the front of The Blackstone Fortress. ''Camera pans along the front of the Fortress to the right side within the castle as arrows and boulders collide with the fortress, revealing samurai pouring out of a gate. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) The gates had fallen. The escape tunnels were all blocked. We had them. ''Following the army out of the midst, Okuma, Ayu and The Orochi come into view. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) The catapults were on the upper level. '''Mission Objective: DESTROY the catapults' The Orochi and his/her comrades run into the battlements. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) Destroying their catapults was our first priority. ''The Orochi and Ayu travel up to the top level, slaying Blackstones in their path. The Orochi manages to disable one catapult. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) Got one. ''Ayu and The Orochi head over to the other side of the battlement, kill the knights manning it and cut the ropes holding the catapult together. The Orochi: ''(voiceover)'' Shut. Down. Time to rejoin the others. Mission Objective: FOLLOW your army into the citadel The Orochi and Ayu head down to their army, following Okuma through the fortress. The Orochi spots Holden Cross fighting a group of Blackstones. The Orochi: (voiceover) I know that knight. The Orochi and his/her army battles their way into the citadel, reaching a large chamber with four doors. From these doors, Blackstone reinforcements emerge. The Orochi: ''(voiceover)'' Apollyon was back there, somewhere. She would not escape me. Mission Objective: DESTROY the reinforcements' doors The Orochi enters the chamber. The Orochi:'' (voiceover) We needed to block the entrances, to cut off their reinforcements. ''Fending off Blackstone knights and collecting fire arrow pickups, The Orochi burns down all four doors by shooting arrows at lamp posts beside those doors. Mission Objective: DEFEAT the remaining enemies The Orochi proceeds to dispatch the knights that managed to bypass the doors. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) We'd taken the fortress. Now, Okuma and I would start hunting. '''Mission Objective: FOLLOW Okuma' The Orochi rushes up to Okuma. The Orochi: '''Okuma! '''Okuma: ''(grabbing a wooden board and laying it over a fire blocking the way into the fortress) Right, sure. Why not. ''The Orochi and Okuma turn right, then head up a flight of stairs. '' '''The Orochi: '(voiceover) ''All that was left was up. '''Mission Objective: REACH the tower' The Orochi and Okuma travel through a jagged path. At the end of the path, they dispatch more enemies before finding a metal gate, one that a knight on the other side shuts. Okuma rushes over to it, gradually lifting it up. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) I needed to buy Okuma time. '''Mission Objective: BUY TIME for Okuma' The Orochi fights off soldiers, a Warden, a Conqueror and a Peacekeeper before Okuma eventually lifts the gate high enough for The Orochi to go through. Okuma: I got it! Orochi, go! The Orochi heads over to the gate, moving under it. Suddenly, Okuma shuts the gate. The Orochi looks back at Okuma. Okuma: '''Go. You've got this. '''The Orochi: ''(voiceover) I couldn't risk Apollyon escaping. I had to find her. '''Mission Objective: REACH the tower' Wasting no time, The Orochi heads into the tower. Mission Objective: FIGHT your way up the tower The Orochi scales the tower while fighting a Lawbringer, a Peacekeeper and a Conqueror on 3 separate stories. An explosion shakes the room after The Orochi defeats the Conqueror, destroying a wall and revealing the final path to Apollyon. Mission Objective: REACH Apollyon The Orochi heads out of the room. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) I could hear knights killing knights. ''Seeing a large chamber, The Orochi runs to the entrance of the room and sees Apollyon battling Iron Legion knights. The Orochi: ''(voiceover) There. ''The Orochi steps into the chamber. Apollyon thrusts her blade into an Iron Legion knight and passes the corpse aside. She then parries an attacking knight, stabbing him through the back. She knocks another attacking knight down with her sword and parries another knight attacking her. She grabs the knight and shoves him into the sword of the knight getting back up and then kills the knight whom she knocked down. Sheathing her sword, Apollyon sees The Orochi. Apollyon: '''Finally. The Dawn Empire have arrived. '''The Orochi: Yield. Face justice. Apollyon: '''I'll pass. '''The Orochi: ''(voiceover)'' I had found her. Now, I needed to survive. Mission Objective: DEFEAT Apollyon The Orochi duels Apollyon head-on. Shortly after, a Warden and a Peacekeeper show up to assist Apollyon. The Orochi dispatches both of them. However, Apollyon knocks The Orochi down and flees for the exit as soon as the room begins collapsing. The Orochi climbs to his/her feet and watches as the chamber falls apart. He/she had to evacuate. The Orochi rushes toward an open exit and scales a narrow staircase. At the top of the staircase, Apollon is waiting. Apollyon: ''(laying the blade of her sword down) Come. '''The Orochi:' (voiceover) ''Her skill was greater than mine. I would have to exceed myself. ''The Orochi fights Apollyon for a while. Finally, when the 2 reach the top of the staircase, Apollyon shoves The Orochi into a wall. Determined, The Orochi clashes again with Apollyon, who steps into a collapsing balcony. The Orochi stumbles after her. Apollyon carries her sword behind her neck with her arms as The Orochi lays foot into the balcony. Apollyon: 'Death waits for us all. A warrior is someone who does not let that stop them from doing what must be done. ''(pulls her sword down) Come, warrior. '''The Orochi: ''(voiceover) It would be the end. ''In one final battle with Apollyon, The Orochi avoids the hunks of debris that collapse onto the 2. Finally, Apollyon is defeated and lays exhausted against the side of the balcony. The Orochi: 'It's over. We will have peace. ''The Orochi sheathes his/her sword and heads out of the balcony. Nevertheless, Apollyon smirks. 'Apollyon: '''Peace? ''The Orochi stops and turns around. Apollyon has gotten back up to her feet, quietly chuckling. '' '''Apollyon: '''So -- what happens now? You all just -- ''(stumbles) ''-- go home? ''With her last ounce of strength, Apollyon hurls her sword off the balcony. Cut to the battlefield below, where Apollyon's sword lands in between and beside the Iron Legion and the Dawn Empire. '''Apollyon ''(voiceover) You came into my home. ''In front of the Samurai army, a Kensei of the Dawn Empire enters battle stance. A Warden follows along, preparing his sword. Apollyon: ''(voiceover) And you brought your armies. ''The 2 armies eye each other silently. Suddenly, the Kensei lowers his sword. Apollyon: ''(voiceover) What did you think would happen? ''The Warden lowers his sword. Apollyon: ''(voiceover) Peace? ''Without warning, a horn is sounded in the distance. The gates of the fortress burst open as the Warborn pour in one by one. Apollyon:'' (voiceover)'' That isn't how the world works. In a frenzy of mistrust and confusion, the Iron Legion and the Dawn Empire begin fighting. The Kensei and the Warden desperately try to call back their armies as the battle around them unfolds. An Orochi charges into a knight, who cuts him down. A viking cuts down a knight. Apollyon: ''(voiceover) Don't speak to me of your virtues. ''The Kensei turns to see the Warden enter battle stance. A fight ensues between the two, with the Warden dodging the Kensei's attack and slicing him open. Apollyon: (voiceover) ''Duty. ''Elsewhere, a Raider chops a knight by the shoulder. Apollyon: ''(voiceover) Kinship. ''In another place, a viking attacks a Kensei, but gets killed. Apollyon: ''(voiceover) Honor. ''Camera pans around the battlefield, the war between the 3 factions renewed once more. Apollyon ''(voiceover) You've forgotten what you are. ''Cut back to the balcony where The Orochi and Apollyon are. The Orochi reaches for his/her sword, but pauses. The Orochi: '''You want war? Only war. '''Apollyon: All I want is for you to admit what you are. (lies back on the balcony) All of you. (stands up and reaches for The Orochi) ''My wolves. ''Apollyon collapses, her wounds overpowering her resistance. The Orochi looks up and walks to the edge of the balcony, observing the view. Cut to some time after the siege of The Blackstone Fortress, in a secret hideout in Harrowgate where Ayu, Stigandr and Holden Cross have met up. Ayu: '''You know the rest. '''Holden Cross: ''(warming his hands by a fire)'' Seven more years of bloody war. Stigandr: Apollyon played us all. One against the other. (gets up) For what? 'Holden Cross: '''To weed out the weak. '''Ayu: '''Why did you call us here, Cross? '''Holden Cross: '''I didn't. I was sent by the new Lord Warden. To make amends. ''Stigandr glares at him for a moment before knocking him over. 'Stigandr: '''How dare you! ''(grabs sword and points it at Holden) ''Thousands of my people, dead. '''Holden Cross: '''Well. Here is your chance for vengeance. '''Ayu: '''We’ve shared our stories, like your 'Lord Warden' requested. Now, why are we here? '''Holden Cross: '''Peace. ''Growling, Stigandr storms aside. Ayu helps up Holden. 'Ayu: ''Peace'? Ayu walks around the fire, thinking. 'Stigandr: '''Even if it were possible, we're no peacemakers! '''Ayu: '''Is it an unworthy goal? '''Stigandr: '''Well, no but... ''Stigandr looks out of the hideout, the night air whispering in the twilight. 'Stigandr: '''Is THIS how it starts? '''Ayu: '''It would have to start with us. '''Holden Cross: '''We will die in this attempt. You know that. '''Stigandr: '''But it would make a worthy tale. ''Camera slowly backs out of the hideout as the 3 warriors gather around. Observables * Iron Legion ** The moment you begin the mission, head to your right side till you see the Iron Legion outside the walls of The Blackstone Fortress. ** “I pit the Vikings against each other. And the Samurai. Of course, I did the same for my own people. Ashfeld has become a place where no dishonesty can endure. All here know their place. All here understand their nature. Predator... or prey.” * Tower On Fire ** Turn around and look up at the broad tower behind you. ** “The Samurai have struck at my home for weeks. Now they have cracked open the gate. I hope they burn in the very fires that they have lit.” * Old Statue ** Head into the battlements and look at the side of the bridge that you cross to the catapults. ** “The Blackstone Fortress. I took it from a petty Lord, one of the last leaders in Ashfeld who dared call himself “noble”. Now, only warriors rule here.” * Destroyed Balcony ** Go over to the middle of the balcony where a large gap lies in the wall and observe the roof below. ** “My war has come home, at last. I will not flee from it. I will win.” * Apollyon‘s Sanctuary ** Turn around to see the large front of the fortress. ** “I have defended the lower tiers. Now, I have been forced back into the upper level. The escape passages are all blocked. I had them sealed long ago. We will win or die.” * Residences ** Run to the catapult on the right and look at the corridor within the fortress. ** “I do not envy the meek and helpless common folk. They live a life of fear. They cannot defend themselves. They cannot be blamed for being what they are. But neither should they be allowed to deny it.” '' * The Shard ** When you’re following your army into the citadel, look up at the tower in front of you when you exit the battlements. ** ''“This place is called The Shard. It appears to be a castle up on a hill—but I have been in its depths. It is a castle built on a castle, built on a castle. I have yet to find its bottom.” * Lions ** Before you enter the tower, look to your right and spot a door. ** “''My castle is vast. It has had many owners. Each Legion in turn re-decorated to suit their own fashion. I prefer to leave their decorations intact. After all, they are no more. Their symbols are now trophies, of my kills.”'' * Crests ** On the floor of the tower where the Peacekeeper is located, look on the wall to your left to find a green gryphon shield. ** “Each legion falls beneath me, each house that we vanquish, each people that we destroy—I keep mementos. I have... hundreds.” Media Images Apollyon - the samurai have breached the gate.png Apollyon - the battle begins.png Apollyon - Holden Cross fights with the Iron Legion.png Apollyon - breakables.png Apollyon - fire arrows.png Apollyon - up the first ramp.png Apollyon - Destroy the catapults.png Apollyon - following the army.png Apollyon - more breakables.png Apollyon - protect Okuma.png Apollyon - Okuma lifts the gate.png Apollyon - inside the tower.png Apollyon - first fight.png Apollyon - on the stone stairs.png Apollyon - second fight.png Apollyon - Apollyon turns up the heat.png Apollyon - defeated by orochi.png Apollyon - peace - not how the world works.png Apollyon - you have forgotten what you are.png Apollyon - you are my wolves.png Apollyon - Apollyon dies.png Apollyon - why are we here Cross.png Apollyon - peace - is it an unworthy goal.png Apollyon - peace starts with us.png Videos Category:Missions